The Great Muppet Caper script (July 22, 1980 draft)
The following is the revised third draft for The Great Muppet Caper screenplay. The screenplay is dated July 20, 1980 (about four months prior to shooting) and is credited to writers Jerry Juhl, Tom Patchett, Jack Rose and Jay Tarses. While much of the story and jokes remain the same as the final film, several things are altered, with new lines, jokes and cameos. GMC script 001.jpg|Cover GMC script 002.jpg|pg 1 GMC script 003.jpg|pg 2 GMC script 004.jpg|pg 3 GMC script 005.jpg|pg 4 GMC script 006.jpg|pg 5 GMC script 007.jpg|pg 6 GMC script 008.jpg|pg 7 GMC script 009.jpg|pg 8 GMC script 010.jpg|pg 9 GMC script 011.jpg|pg 10 GMC script 012.jpg|pg 11 GMC script 013.jpg|pg 12 GMC script 014.jpg|pg 13 GMC script 015.jpg|pg 14 GMC script 016.jpg|pg 15 GMC script 017.jpg|pg 16 GMC script 018.jpg|pg 17 GMC script 019.jpg|pg 18 GMC script 020.jpg|pg 19 GMC script 021.jpg|pg 20 GMC script 022.jpg|pg 21 GMC script 023.jpg|pg 22 GMC script 024.jpg|pg 23 GMC script 025.jpg|pg 24 GMC script 026.jpg|pg 25 GMC script 027.jpg|pg 26 GMC script 028.jpg|pg 27 GMC script 029.jpg|pg 28 GMC script 030.jpg|pg 29 GMC script 031.jpg|pg 30 GMC script 032.jpg|pg 31 GMC script 033.jpg|pg 32 GMC script 034.jpg|pg 33 GMC script 035.jpg|pg 34 GMC script 036.jpg|pg 35 GMC script 037.jpg|pg 36 GMC script 038.jpg|pg 37 GMC script 039.jpg|pg 38 GMC script 040.jpg|pg 39 GMC script 041.jpg|pg 40 GMC script 042.jpg|pg 41 GMC script 043.jpg|pg 42 GMC script 044.jpg|pg 43 GMC script 045.jpg|pg 44 GMC script 046.jpg|pg 45 GMC script 047.jpg|pg 46 GMC script 048.jpg|pg 47 GMC script 049.jpg|pg 48 GMC script 050.jpg|pg 49 GMC script 051.jpg|pg 50 GMC script 052.jpg|pg 51 GMC script 053.jpg|pg 52 GMC script 054.jpg|pg 53 GMC script 055.jpg|pg 54 GMC script 056.jpg|pg 55 GMC script 057.jpg|pg 56 GMC script 058.jpg|pg 57 GMC script 059.jpg|pg 58 GMC script 060.jpg|pg 59 GMC script 061.jpg|pg 60 GMC script 062.jpg|pg 61 GMC script 063.jpg|pg 62 GMC script 064.jpg|pg 63 GMC script 065.jpg|pg 64 GMC script 066.jpg|pg 65 GMC script 067.jpg|pg 66 GMC script 068.jpg|pg 67 GMC script 069.jpg|pg 68 GMC script 070.jpg|pg 69 GMC script 071.jpg|pg 70 GMC script 072.jpg|pg 71 GMC script 073.jpg|pg 72 GMC script 074.jpg|pg 73 GMC script 075.jpg|pg 74 GMC script 076.jpg|pg 75 GMC script 077.jpg|pg 76 GMC script 078.jpg|pg 77 GMC script 079.jpg|pg 78 GMC script 080.jpg|pg 79 GMC script 081.jpg|pg 80 GMC script 082.jpg|pg 81 GMC script 083.jpg|pg 82 GMC script 084.jpg|pg 83 GMC script 085.jpg|pg 84 GMC script 086.jpg|pg 85 GMC script 087.jpg|pg 86 GMC script 088.jpg|pg 87 GMC script 089.jpg|pg 88 GMC script 090.jpg|pg 89 GMC script 091.jpg|pg 90 GMC script 092.jpg|pg 91 GMC script 093.jpg|pg 92 GMC script 094.jpg|pg 93 GMC script 095.jpg|pg 94 GMC script 096.jpg|pg 95 GMC script 097.jpg|pg 96 GMC script 098.jpg|pg 97 GMC script 099.jpg|pg 98 GMC script 100.jpg|pg 99 GMC script 101.jpg|pg 100 GMC script 102.jpg|pg 101 GMC script 103.jpg|pg 102 GMC script 104.jpg|pg 103 GMC script 105.jpg|pg 104 GMC script 106.jpg|pg 105 GMC script 107.jpg|pg 106 GMC script 108.jpg|pg 107 GMC script 109.jpg|pg 108 GMC script 110.jpg|pg 109 GMC script 111.jpg|pg 110 GMC script 112.jpg|pg 111 GMC script 113.jpg|pg 112 GMC script 114.jpg|pg 113 GMC script 115.jpg|pg 114 GMC script 116.jpg|pg 115 GMC script 117.jpg|pg 116 GMC script 118.jpg|pg 117 GMC script 119.jpg|pg 118 GMC script 120.jpg|pg 119 GMC script 121.jpg|pg 120 GMC script 122.jpg|pg 121 GMC script 123.jpg|pg 122 GMC script 124.jpg|pg 123 GMC script 125.jpg|pg 124 GMC script 126.jpg|pg 125 GMC script 127.jpg|pg 126 GMC script 128.jpg|pg 127 GMC script 129.jpg|pg 128 GMC script 130.jpg|pg 129 GMC script 131.jpg|pg 130 GMC script 132.jpg|pg 131 GMC script 133.jpg|pg 132 GMC script 134.jpg|pg 133 GMC script 135.jpg|pg 134 GMC script 136.jpg|pg 135 GMC script 137.jpg|pg 136 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Transcripts Category:Production Documents Category:The Great Muppet Caper